songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nobody Cares/Archive 2
2 songs Hey Mark are you aware that I downloaded two songs already?You can check it out yourself if you want.Soooooooooooooo..... PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ME RAIN! --Rainligot 01:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot Spotlight Request Hi. Songpedia looks generally ok. You have a small handful of which you can probably clean up quite quickly. While I think it might be worth trying to drop the protection on the main page, as it has been awhile since the wiki was a vandalism target, it is ok given that history. More importantly however, you appear to be starting a merge with the Beatles Wiki. In which case, please ask again about a spotlight after the merge has been finished; we don't really want to spotlight you in the middle of that process (see the criteria for the wiki being stable). -- Wendy (talk) 00:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Great. Let me know when you are done with the merge. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Merge If you decide to merge the two wikis, you would have to copy over all the content from one to the other and then ask us to close the one you copied and redirect its URL to the one you want to keep. Page histories would be lost in the process, and your personal edit histories would not be transferred. It would, I think, be a lot of work for the two wikis you have actually. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. If you are willing to import the pages one at a time then you can keep the histories and edit counts; that's a basic mediawiki function I believe. I'm sorry, I was thinking of bulk/fast moving of the pages when I answered your question, and I assume the file would be too large to do that. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have two dissimilar pages then you have to pick which one you want. Either delete the one here or don't import the new one. Or move one of them to a different title. You could try to delete the one here, import the new one, and then undelete the stuff you deleted but I have no idea what you'd end up with. There is no "merge" button that I've ever seen. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) About the merge I hate the merge, I didn't like it from the very start, u came onto The Beatles Wiki, like u owned the place, then shortly later, on the same day I was elgiable to me an admin﻿, u requested ownership, how long have u wanted to own the wiki for? A few days. I wanted to own it, since back in October. U have no right to own it - I do! & no, I don't want to an admin here. Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 16:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fresh Start Okay, I amit, we got off on the wrong foot, I don't regret the message btw. But, let's have a fresh﻿ start? Hello, I'm yeepsi (Yes, it's meant to be lowercase). *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 11:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Paul, I thought u were dead? Or was tht just some '60s mumbo-jumbo? *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 12:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I know ur not Paul, I'm just messin' with u. ;) My favorite Beatle, is either John or Paul, sometimes Ringo. I have an original, (technically my mom's) 1971, "Imagine" single. & all this. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) How, do I customize the badges? I own this other Wiki, but I can't find the page where, I would custom, the badges. >.< Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's AnimeTomboy1998! That's cool. What's it like in there? I bet it's cool. :) :) -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Never Say Never 15:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I got, The Beatles Anthology (book) from mah local hospice, oh and, mah 8 Singles & 3 EPs, came today. :D *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 16:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, but I'm gettin' mah Dad, to get the Vinyl version, of Anthology 1-3! Also, I got PPM (stereo), With Teh Beatles (mono) & MMT, (USA album, 1st pressin') today. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Pages I'm sorry you feel that way about dropping the protection, and I'm not sure what you want as a response. Partial protection (against IPs and new accounts) is usually enough as vandals rarely have any accounts, let alone established ones. And mostly they don't target main pages. Unless of course you have users around who think it's funny or want to harm the wiki (and if you do, why haven't you already banned them?). And then you revert the page and ban the vandals. If it happens frequently you reprotect the page until they get bored and go away. And yes of course there are exceptions where main pages do get targeted, but for most wikis it is not at all a problem. An influx of new traffic is always going to bring both good and bad people to the wiki; that's why spotlights have to be requested by admins and the admins need to be ready to maintain the wiki appropriately. If somebody wants to harm the wiki they can upload an inappropriate picture (which shows up in the sidebar "recent pictures" area on every page) or move pages to bad names and do all sorts of stuff that is highly visible and has to be undone by an admin. Vandalizing a main page, which anybody with an account can undo, seems like a fairly limited harm thing by comparison, at least to me. Of course you don't want that page messed up, but it's pretty easy to fix. Ultimately I didn't set the spotlight guidelines and I can't change them. If you don't want to unprotect the page, then you don't have to but I can't approve a spotlight in that case. -- Wendy (talk) 01:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, April 12th isn't exactly in 6 weeks, but ok; thanks for trying it out with the lower protection. What happened with the merge? -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You will need to write to when/if you want any URLs redirected. However I also can't spotlight the wiki in the middle of merge, which is why I was asking if it was finished. One of the spotlight criteria is that the wiki be stable. mid-merge is not precisely stable. -- Wendy (talk) 17:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's me Finchelfanno1 from Glee wiki, can i make pages about songs by Taylor Swift and Secondhand Serenade? 11:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey what do u mean by create a video page? 11:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey thanks i'll do it right this time. ::Me too. They are my fav band of all time and Yesterday is my fav song of all time. hey there Hey thanks :) for your compliments. [[User:Finchelfanno1|'Music is life']] hiya °↔° hi mark NC! im currently watching Let it Be the movie. Really?! she said that? lolz anyways,congratulations about regaining your confidence about your voice. Oh lolz what was the song you asked me to create again? -- [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 lolz Really? That's hilarious! I didn't know john drew those stuff xD [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 22:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 Band So you're favorite band is the beatles, that's cool.[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 08:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey i love Led Zeppelin, Stairway to heaven is one of my fave song. Don't take it the wrong way, but you gotta stop bashing modern music. I know and understand that some of them you may not like, but you gotta stop bashing whole modern songs based on those songs. I'd advice you to listen to post-grunge bands, post-punk revival, country music, Indie music, altern rock, nu metal etc... They are not that bad :) Nah Justin Bieber is bad i mean worst than bad, all electro-music are but listen to the genre i listed, you won't be disappointed. :Ok i give up, you're not gonna like them, so i'm gonna stop trying. RE The main page looks awesome, good work :) :Ok :) Yeah Yeah i haven't seen your page until now, it looks awesome. I'm also thinking of changing my userpage, by using tabber mark-ups but i don't know. Anyway your looks awesome, keep up the good work :) :Oh and heavy metal's awesome :D RE No i didn't know that. My fave metal bands are Metallica, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Rolling Stones, etc.. there are a lots i can't name them all. :LOL no problems, i need to go too now. Beatles So who's your favorite one, I like John Lenon.--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 22:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you hate rap, like hip hop and stuff, cause I really hate it.[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 02:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank god, there's someone else that hates that god awfull music, I'm too a fan of classical music like Elvis, The Ventures however I do like blues, mostly by B.B.King.[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'''))))]] ~ Talk 02:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey yeah I can do that. :If you call buying all their album and listening to them everyday unfamiliar then i don't know :P ::I'll start making them now but how many of their songs have already been made? :::Thanks. :D Wow thanks I never expected that :D Thanks anyway :D Hey Hey this user is pretty much spamming pages with alphabetical categories and is removing them in order to get more badges. Just wanted to let you know. BTW can I make a Taylor Swift portal? Hey Hey thanks, the requirements are not met at the moment. So I'm gonna hold on to the idea for now. Hey Ok Good luck with the vandals :} hey I didn't know that it was sock-puppetry :) But anyway I don't like it when people abuse categories for badges, so good job banning them. :He is just like meepsheep for abusing multiple accounts. yeah Yeah it does. You Belong With Me is a hit song by her. And she doesn't use "computerized crap" (in your words) in her music :P Reminder about copyright Hi there, I'm a staff member at Wikia, and i just came across a page of lyrics on this site. I deleted the lyrics from the page because, generally, wikis do not have copyright permission to publish lyrics. LyricWiki has a special arrangement with Gracenote that pays copyright holders for the rights to publish them, so you can link to LyricWiki content if you need to. Please police your content more carefully, and be aware that you are at risk for legal action from copyright holders if you continue to publish lyrics on this wiki. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey It's okay :) BTW BTW Did something happen to the main page because it looks jumbled up to me like the blog is to the left instead of right and most of the things have overlapped themselves? huh It's okay now, it was jumbled up before. It was weird, maybe it's because of my net's speed. Copyright Hi, sorry for being unclear. The issue isn't about *where* you got them. The issue is that posting them *at all* is usually a copyright infringement, unless you have worked out a deal with a service that sends royalties to the copyright holders. This is what LyricWiki does, and why it's okay for lyrics to be posted there. Posting things that violate copyright law also violates Wikia's Terms of Use, so please get to know these requirements and monitor your wiki carefully. Here's a blog post I've found that explains the situation further: http://www.guidethroughthelegaljungleblog.com/2007/12/can-you-post-ly.html Let me know if you have questions. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC)